bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SodaCat/Archive 4
Messages: Add your message below here, and please do sign your comments. Add messages to the bottom of the page, please. ''Do not forget to sign comments!!! Also, if you are here to complain over the rules, do it HERE instead. Thanks.'' Hey, Jen-Jen, I know that you have writers block, I wondered, have you tried changing the OCs your bored of? I thought I'd ask, because I get like totally bored of Scarlet. (As you've probably noticed, because I've rewritten her story four times now!) So, I like give her tektek a makeover, change aspects of her personality and maybe write her story from a different angle, then like boom! Fun again. ♦[http://bullyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Scarly Scarly]♦ Graphics Gallery 18:11, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see. I totally understand that to. Long before I started writing Bully fanfiction, I used to write about a game called Harvest Moon. I was totally obsessed with the game, had fave pairings, the works. Then, I got completely bored with it. Now I can't stand the idea of read/writing another Harvest Moon fanfic. I'm not sure I understand what you meant by the last part, I don't want to react, in case I assume wrong. ♦[http://bullyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Scarly Scarly]♦ Graphics Gallery 18:35, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh! I did guess right them! (My mind totally blanked... ^_^;) So, like totally round the story off? Seems interesting, if you've got no motivation to write anymore. So, no more Mica Addams story then? That plot had so much potential. If you don't mind, (you can totally tell me to get lost if you do mind), if I sort of adopt the Gary manipulating her plot? I would have suggested the whole story, but well, Mica is your OC, and if I did adopt it, I would have to change to one of my OCs.. (Um... I wish I hadn't suggested now! XP) I did try a plot similar to that before ever going on Bully Wiki, where Gary was in Happy Volts, and he used Sophie to get out. It was Sophie's original story, then the story was going to go on to manipulate her further to take over the school. The story never got finished, it was called I Trust You. I was considering doing a similar concept with Scarlet, because the way I've written it, it's months before Jimmy comes to the school. ♦[http://bullyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Scarly Scarly]♦ Graphics Gallery 18:54, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Sounds sorta cool. Ok, I won't use the idea the way you did. What doesn't count as using your idea, was the one I told you about Sophie. It was on FF.Net long before I joined BW. But, that doesn't matter, I guess. :P I dunno, does it? I suppose if he dated the girl, then it would be like your idea. But, in my old story, Gary and Sophie never dated - and never will. But, everyone already knows that Scarlet and Gary date briefly, because if you read the discription Cody gives in her story of how she met Gary, she describes him with a girl dressed as Little Bo Peep at Halloween, which was Scarlet's old Halloween costume. And, in when they're choosing Ally's name, it is mentioned.. ♦[http://bullyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Scarly Scarly]♦ Graphics Gallery 19:40, April 22, 2011 (UTC) That wasn't why I explained that. I've just been playing around with ideas, that I could use, to keep Scarlet's story fun for. But, since I just reread Mica's story, Gary didn't succeed to use her, he just dated her briefly. So, it isn't copying your idea at all. I may or may not use the idea at all. I was however going to make a slight take on my old story, as tribute, because it was my first Bully OC story ever. But, if it's a problem, then I won't bother. ♦[http://bullyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Scarly Scarly]♦ Graphics Gallery 20:13, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Greatest rapper. Right here. Dan the Man 1983 01:08, April 30, 2011 (UTC) (As Beckett) Hi Jenny! *hugs* How are you? Never underestimate the power of the Saiyan Prince Vegeta and the strength of...GALICK GUN! (Kotsu) 07:39, April 30, 2011 (UTC) (Still as Beckett) Cool. *puts his arm around you, trying to be a ladies' man* I missed you. Well I guess I missed me too. It's been a while, huh? Never underestimate the power of the Saiyan Prince Vegeta and the strength of...GALICK GUN! (Kotsu) 15:25, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I hope things get better, how come you can't be as active as you use to? 75.172.235.7 17:57, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Last comment was mine...BullworthPinUpGirl 17:58, April 30, 2011 (UTC) So you're leaving???? <:( BullworthPinUpGirl 00:05, May 1, 2011 (UTC) So you're not leaving?BullworthPinUpGirl 02:05, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm since you not wiriting Maybe you could help me with the content side of things here. Dan the Man 1983 16:30, May 1, 2011 (UTC) No, I'm not dead I like your new username. Oic kinda creeps me out though :) Chewiki 01:20, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey, do you know anything about HTML codes? Like with your signature or whatever? SirLinkalot96 23:29, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Quick! How do I block someone????? SirLinkalot96 10:48, May 11, 2011 (UTC) K haha thanks :) Helped me out on that one. I have my b-crat rights back btw, so it's all good. SirLinkalot96 22:09, May 11, 2011 (UTC) I posted my country, when will you post yours? Kingofawosmeness777 23:52, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jenny!!! I hope things are going good for you!!! We really miss you :(BullworthPinUpGirl 17:06, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yeah, I just got outta school and graduated... :P Sounds like you're havin fun... Have A Great Summer and keep visiting me and the guys on BULLY FANON :3 Thanks!!! ---Seriously? O_o that seems long!!!BullworthPinUpGirl 04:32, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. It means a lot to me. You can get that good too. A year ago I would not have been able to draw like that all. It just takes a little time, practice and perseverance. Never underestimate the power of the Saiyan Prince Vegeta and the strength of...GALICK GUN! (Kotsu) 06:39, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Cuzzin! *glomps* Never underestimate the power of the Saiyan Prince Vegeta and the strength of...GALICK GUN! (Kotsu) 02:35, June 3, 2011 (UTC) A request Ok, so I've saved the information about them on my computer, and I don't see the point in them being on the pages any more. Could you just delete my OC pages? Meaning Scarlet Smith, Anita Faye Robin, Sophie Louise Green, Elizabeth Carter, Cody Pepper and Xanthe Smith. Fanic just isn't fun for me anymore, and hasn't been for a little while now. I want to keep all my blogs, in case I decide to write again, so I can continue on with the stories if I want to. ♣ Scarly ♠ Dream ♣ 16:09, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that thing on Anon's talk page. He kept saying things under character quotes like, "Pinky is so hot I wish she was my girlfriend" and said that "Character quotes suck and Beatrice is ugly" on the Nerd's quote page. He's just being obnoxious. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 22:40, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, what about Scarly? I heard she got her sysop powers removed. SirLinkalot96 (talk) 23:03, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Who's going to be admin? SirLinkalot96 (talk) 23:10, June 14, 2011 (UTC) My Response. You've had your say, Dan's had his on a continuous basis, now I should have mine. So, here I go: I really don't care anymore. I'm past caring, when it comes to all the negitiveness, I really am. The only reason I joined this wiki in the first place, was because I just wanted to write stories, and talk to people that had common interests in Bully and writing. That was great while it lasted, and during my adminship, I spent many hours watching this place (up to 12 hours some days, and that was before I was made admin), and deleting spam to keep it at that great wiki it was (after becoming admin). Then it all changed, and there was arguments all the time, and normal comments that don't mean anything was twisted into being something else, and this site became one I regretted joining. So, my adminship is gone, big deal. I don't care, I really don't. So, two people didn't think I was right for the position, who cares, there are bigger tragedies in the world. I'm trusted with being a moderator on two forums, and adminship on another wiki, and they are going great, I can really make a positive difference there. The only thing that bothers me, is I didn't even get a "Sorry, Scarly, we don't think you're right for this, maybe try harder." or a "We are talking about demoting you, Scarly" just BAMN! Come online, admin rights gone. Since I've been writing about other things, and people have showed me my love for writing again, and I realised, I don't have to have all the controls, I don't dream of being a admin on some wiki. In fact, the site that gets the most traffic, I've been a member of like three weeks, and most of the people don't even know my name, and I don't care if I ever become anything more than a regular user, in fact, I'm happy to stay the girl that posts stories in her blogs, and has made one or two friends. Sorry for the big wall of text, I guess, what I'm trying to say is, admin rights or no admin rights, doesn't change anything. I can still write and be happy. (If any of this looks like it's in the context of arseyness or snappyness, it's not intended to be. I was in quite a happy thoughtful mood, when I wrote this message.) The way I feel at the moment, I might stick around on this wiki, I might not. I haven't decided yet. If I go, I go. If I stay, then I stay. I won't leave because of a argument or something silly like that, if I leave, then it'll be because that was something I wanted. Does that make sense? If I stay, then I'll stay because I want to write, and my writing is something that no one can ever take away from me, because even if I don't post it on the interent, I'll still write. ZOMG.... I'm even thinking like novels... XP ♣ Scarly ♠ Dream ♣ 23:27, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Take what? I see no offense there. Still have no clue why I suddenly got demoted, from where I stood, it seriously looked like a victimisation thing to me, and to everyone that I showed it to. I did show it to two of my internet friends, and one not online one, and I told them everything that happened showing them actual messages, and it did look that way to them to. But, like I said, I don't care anymore that it's gone. I'm not like "ZOMG, leik my life's over!!" So, oh well. If anything it's a relief, because if I decide to leave, I have no ties keeping me here. I don't want to hate you either. Hate is dumb, it's just total negativity, that causes more damage. ♣ Scarly ♠ Dream ♣ 00:49, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :"Still have no clue why I suddenly got demoted, from where I stood, it seriously looked like a victimisation thing to me, and to everyone that I showed it to." - Well since you asked, I will answer. Improper conduct for an admin, such as proposing rules just to suit you, and ownership issues. Also you expected to be told to go into admin mode, it does not work like that, you just do it. The only time you used your tools is when you was asked to. These are fair enough reasons for your admin rights to be removed. Dan the Man 1983 11:50, June 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Thanks, I mainly got the userbox idea from the L.A. Noire Wiki, if you want I could do more. --[http://bullyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:4th_Hale ((((4th Hale))))] ~ Talk 16:47, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Reply I never use FF, so I would not know. Dan the Man 1983 18:43, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :Deleted their comments and we should warn them for advertising. Dan the Man 1983 12:35, June 21, 2011 (UTC) A little help Hey Soda, can you find and upload me an image of a poundcake, I try to do that and yet the image type appears as a Bitmap.--[http://bullyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:4th_Hale ((((4th Hale))))] ~ Talk 04:43, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Yup, JPG. [http://bullyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:4th_Hale ((((4th Hale))))] ~ Talk 19:27, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :Well, what do you think? [http://bullyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:4th_Hale ((((4th Hale))))] ~ Talk 20:54, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Does it sounds like something Kirby would say? [http://bullyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:4th_Hale ((((4th Hale))))] ~ Talk 20:57, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Kirby Well, what do you think? [http://bullyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:4th_Hale ((((4th Hale))))] ~ Talk 03:38, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright Soda, I think I've decided... I want you to delete the Mikaela Whitesides character page... It's obviously causing some problems, and maybe the readers are right, my character is a bit boring!!! It's too girly!!! I've been asking what needs to change...So now i'm not going to do a new one!!!BullworthPinUpGirl 23:00, June 22, 2011 (UTC) JUST DO IT!!! I have another idea for a character!!! :)BullworthPinUpGirl 23:30, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Delete Bobby Bouche too!!!